Replace-ment
by Harper1
Summary: The Charmed Ones' powers get replaced with new ones, special ones. But there are 4 powers that work together. And they only have 3. How can they defeat the demon who has the forth element?
1. Default Chapter

  
Piper gasped loudly. "Ow!" she shouted.  
  
Prue and Phoebe soon ran into the kitchen. "Piper, are you alright?"  
  
Piper reached for an aloe plant, broke of the end of one of the stems, and squeezed the juice onto her arm. "Our dinner," she pointed to the boiling water on the stove, "burnt me."  
  
"No evil then?" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper shook her head. The doorbell rang. All three girls went over to answer it.   
  
Prue opened the door a tad and whoever was on the other side pushed it the rest of the way. A man came in, obviously evil. "I give you gifts, some call them curses."  
  
Prue lifted her hand to ward him off. "No you don't witch," said the man and he too lifted his hand. A bright white ball flew out of it and hit Prue directly in the stomach.  
  
Before Piper could freeze him he shot a glowing green ball at her head. Phoebe then started a dropkick, but before it was finished she was hit with a vibrant blue ball of light.  
  
The mysterious man left, leaving all three women unconscious lying in the foyer.  
  
- -   
  
Hours later, Prue stared to rise along with Piper.   
  
"What-what happened?" asked Piper.  
  
"He's gone. Oh, good Pheebs is starting to come ar-" Prue began gasping for air.  
  
"Oh my God! Prue what's wrong?" Piper asked and started patting Prue on the back. Slowly Prue stopped coughing and started breathing steadily.  
  
"What was that?" asked Piper.  
  
"It (cough) was like an asthma attack or something, except I don't have asthma."  
  
"Weird. Let's go check out that guy in the Book of Shadows," said Piper.  
  
"Let's hurry too. He really packs a punch," said Phoebe. They started running to the attic but stopped when Prue was having trouble breathing.  
  
- -   
  
"How come there wasn't anything about him in the book?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"Who knows," said Prue, "Hey do any of you here that bubbling noise?"  
  
"What? Oh my God! My pasta!" shouted Piper. She pushed past her sisters and ran into the kitchen.  
  
When she got there with her sisters the boiling water was quite overflowed.  
  
Prue brought up her hand to move the pot off the burner. Instead a large gust of wind blew through the room. Papers, curtains, and anything not secured to the ground were lifted for a short while.  
  
"Where did all that air come from?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Just then a blue light formed in the middle of the messy kitchen, Leo appeared.   
  
"Do you know who did this to us?" asked Piper.  
  
"His name is Reckqua. I saw it happen, and I think he did his usual curse on you. Piper, come here," Leo said.  
  
She walked over to where Leo was. He picked up the aloe plant that had relieved Piper form the pain of her burn earlier. He handed it to Piper.  
  
"What now?" she asked. "Oh, oh!" The aloe started growing quickly and Leo grabbed it back.  
  
"I believe Prue has air, that would explain the mess in here. Piper, you obviously have earth, that plant loved you," quipped Leo.  
  
"He cursed us with the elements?" asked Prue.  
  
Leo nodded his head. "Pheebs give me your hands."  
  
Phoebe slowly went over to Leo as though she didn't trust him. "They aren't warm. You have water," he told her.  
  
"Then who has fire?" asked Piper.  
  
"Reckqua must still have it. Fire is the most harmful of the four, along with air," Leo said.  
  
"How are these a curse?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We don't have our other powers, and we have no clue how to use these," Prue told her, then she looked to Leo to make sure she was right.  
  
"Prue's right," he said, "And because your regular powers can't just disappear, and none of you have them at the moment, Reckqua probably does."  
  
  
So, do you think I should continue? Please R&R! I just felt like writing another one about elements...  



	2. Chapter 2

"Look," said Leo, "I'll go and see how you can use these elements can do in your favor."  
  
"Okay, "Piper said. She walked over and gave him a kiss before he orbed away.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Phoebe.  
  
A loud crash erupted from the foyer. "If that's Reckqua, we're going to go kick some demon butt," said Prue.  
  
Phoebe and Prue both started running towards the front doors, and then they stopped. "Piper, aren't you coming?"  
  
"My powers are useless! We're going to get killed!"  
  
Prue grabbed her arm, "Don't think like that."  
  
When they got to the foyer, Reckqua was there, waiting for them. "Well, well, well."  
  
"Well yourself," said Prue as she brought her hand up. The huge wind whipped through the room again. Reckqua was blown over onto the ground.  
  
Instead of getting up he blinked behind Prue. She did some fancy move, knocking him back but not unconscious. Again, he blinked up. This time he ended up behind Piper, who had been hanging back from Prue and Phoebe.  
  
He grabbed her around the neck and the stomach. Unfortunately she wasn't the one who had some kick flip or something up her sleeve. Quickly he blinked out with her as his hostage.  
  
"No!" Prue and Phoebe shouted. "Let's get to it," said Phoebe. "I'll get the crystal, you get the map."  
  
When both items had been collected and the search had started, Leo orbed in.  
  
"I found out how to use the elements," he said. Leo turned around and looked all around the attic. "Please tell me Piper's down stairs making tea."  
  
"Not exactly, Leo. Reckqua got her."  
  
  
Sorry this was sorta short. Writers' block. You know. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Please R&R or there might not be another chapter!  



End file.
